Deixe-me ir
by ch3re
Summary: En donde el Imperio no tiene una reina. La vida es trágica con José Alfredo, y Juan Lucas paga el precio. (Telenovela Império)


—¿María o el niño?—.

José Alfredo acababa de llegar al hospital para recibir la peor de las noticias.

María Marta se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, al igual que su hijo. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la operación estaba resultando más trabajosa de lo que debía hacer. Y ahora lo estaban haciendo escoger. Una mezcla de angustia y rabia se apoderó de él, le espetó a la enfermera frente suyo, escupiendo las palabras con ira cegadora.

—Sólo no la echo de enfrente a puntapiés por respeto a su uniforme. —Le masculló, apuntándole acusador con el dedo. Intentó mantener la compostura, pero estaba resultando ser algo difícil. —No me pida que haga una elección de esas.—Respiró agitado, sin importarle el rostro apenado de la mujer frente suyo. —¡Vuelva allá ahora! _¡Ahora!_ ¡Y dígale a esa bola de idiotas médicos que ay de ellos si sucede algo con mi mujer y mi criatura!—Gritó rabioso en su cara, abriendo y cerrando los puños para abstenerse de golpear algo. Tenía el rostro sudado, y sentía un nudo en la garganta ocasionado por sus propios nervios. Titubeaba mientras buscaba las palabras para decir, aún enfurecido. —Quiero a los dos vivos.—Demandó, respirando fuertemente. —¿Me escuchó? _¡Yo quiero a los dos vivos!_—.

Las horas parecían interminables, y José no paraba de angustiarse más y más con la posibilidad de perderlos a ambos. Tuvo que llamar a María Joaquina para avisarle que no podría ir a Ginebra para la entrega de diamantes. Se pasó las manos por el pelo nerviosamente una vez colgó el teléfono, y siguió paseándose en un vaivén constante en la sala de espera. Con el pasar de las horas, sus temores crecían. Inhalaba y exhalaba intentando darse calma, intentando ignorar qué pasaría si-No, no servía de nada pensar en eso.

Hasta que la enfermera apareció.

La miró casi con terror, rezándole a Dios para que no fuesen noticias. Pero la expresión de la mujer no era nada aliviadora.

—Si usted me vino a dar noticias malas, hágame el favor de no abrir la boca. —Masculló.

—Por favor, señor, estoy muy cansada...—Murmuró la enfermera, dando un respingo ante la voz fuerte de José interrumpiéndola.

—¡Pues lárguese a su casa! ¡Aquí no es lugar de gente cansada, no!—.

—Antes le tengo que dar una noticia.—José guardó silencio, mirándola expectante, con el corazón casi en la garganta. —Usted es padre de un niño.—Sonrió, y él sintió una parte de su pesar irse, haciéndolo respirar con alivio. Pero aún faltaba alguien.

—¿Y mi mujer?—Preguntó una vez se hubo repuesto de una parte de su terror.

La mujer miró tristemente al suelo, él sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Pagó por todos sus pecados la inocente. —_No, no podía ser..._

—...¿Murió?—Preguntó, la voz hecha un hilo.

—...Lo lamento, señor.—

Sintió una parte de su corazón romperse.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras intentaba no llorar.

—No... no puede ser...—Comenzó a pasearse nuevamente, dando un fuerte golpe sobre el mesón al pasar frente a este, lo suficiente como para dejarse los nudillos enrojecidos y raspados. —_¡Mierda!_—Gritó, su voz quebrándose mientras lágrimas empezaban a bajar. —¡Todo es su culpa, es una incompetente, usted y todos esos hijos de perra!—Le gritó, frotándose las mejillas con furia, intentando detener su llanto, que lo hacía sentir aún más débil y más indefenso, aún más solo.

Estaba solo.

Tenía tres hijos a los que criar solo.

—Señor, por favor, debe calmarse...—La mujer soltó un grito al sentir que José tomaba su camisa, aunque no tenía intención alguna de golpearla, sino desquitarse con palabras.

—¡No me pida que me calme, no cuando mi mujer acaba de morir por culpa de ustedes! Malditos... _¡malditos!_—La empujó fuertemente, casi haciéndola caer al suelo. Estaba temblando, estaba destrozado. Debido al griterío, vinieron guardias y doctores a intentar retenerlo y tranquilizarlo, pero José estaba inconsolable.

Tuvo que estar encerrado casi dos horas en una habitación para poder calmarse. Y al salir, tuvo que ver a Marta en la camilla. Su cuerpo sin vida, pálido. Tuvo que contenerse para no gritar o golpear a los médicos que estaban alrededor, mirando con tristeza la escena. Tomó la mano de su fallecida esposa, besando el dorso, y apoyó la frente sobre la suya, llorando amargamente.

Había perdido a su reina.

Al volver a casa, ni siquiera se atrevió a llevarse al pequeño, Juan Lucas, en sus brazos, tuvo que pedirle a alguien que lo llevara a casa por él. Allá en su hogar se encerró en su habitación, diciéndole a las empleadas que se hicieran cargo de todo.

Le había prometido que lo ayudaría a construir su imperio, y sin embargo...

—Marta...—Murmuró sentado a la orilla de la cama, temiendo recostarse y oler el perfume de su mujer.

¿Qué sería de su imperio sin la reina?


End file.
